Forever Doesn't Exist, Kise
by mae2551
Summary: In which Kise cannot sing but sings anyway, Midorima turns homicidal, Aomine turns suicidal, Murasakibara just wants it to stop, Kuroko attempts to save them (but fails), and Akashi and Momoi try to assassinate Kise.


Summary: In which Kise cannot sing but sings anyway, Midorima turns homicidal, Aomine turns suicidal, and Murasakibara just wants it to end.

Warning/s: Possible OOCness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, and neither do I own the songs mentioned in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teiko Gym, Basketball Practice<strong>

Kise bounces around in the basketball court, singing at the top of his lungs. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was singing _Disney _songs. Personally, Kuroko thinks that Kise is trying to permanently damage their eardrums.

_"Up where they walk~! Up where they run~! Up where they stay all day in the saaaand~! __Wandering free, wish I could be part of your wooooorld~!" _Kise belts out, forcing a groan from a near-dead Aomine. The said ace lies motionless on the floor and Kuroko is surprised that he was still breathing.

_"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling~! On a magic carpet ride~! A whole new woooorld~!" _

Midorima's lucky item that day is an axe and he looks as if he is seriously contemplating swinging it at Kise. The only reason he isn't doing it _right now i_s because he is currently frothing at the mouth.

_"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountaain~? Can you paint with all the colors of the wiiiiind~?"_

Murasakibara chews on his lollipop savagely from his spot on the bench. He had tried to wring Kise's neck earlier, but the copycat only laughed at him and began singing 'Hakuna Matata.' He had retreated in order to save his injured ears and settled for daydreaming about crushing Kise.

_"Let it go~! Let it go~! Can't hold it back anymoore~! Let it go~! Let it go~! Turn away and slam the doooor~!"_

At this point, Midorima lets out a crazed, murderous scream. Murasakibara slams his head repeatedly into the wall and Aomine begs for mercy.

Thankfully, Akashi and Momoi were not there, due to a meeting with the school officials. They cannot afford to have their captain and manager in jail for homicide, although they themselves are now in danger of committing homicide _and _suicide, as well as questioning their own mental sanity.

Out of all of them, Kuroko is the only one still miraculously standing. He is now their Last Hope.

"Save us, Tetsu," Aomine manages to say, wheezing. Seeing as how they are all suffering, Kuroko decides to attempt to do so, which, of course, ends in a total failure.

_"For the first time in forever~!"_

"Kise-kun, forever doesn't exist."

Immediately, a piercing wail replaces the singing. "WAAAAH! Kurokocchi is sooo mean~"

And thus, their hero, Kuroko, is deafened and defeated. He falls to the floor, twitching and drowning in misery.

The Dying Ones wince and cover their ears, wallowing in despair. With their dying breaths, they gasp out in unison, "Die, Kise."

Their souls float to Heaven peacefully, leaving a dumbfounded Kise to stare at their bodies. "EH?"

The very next day, televisions and radios report the death of four Teiko basketball players, as well as the mysterious disappearance of the famous model, Kise Ryouta.

**Unknown Location**

Kise gulps as he heard the ominous snipping of scissors. Akashi emerges from the shadows, grinning sadistically at him. Momoi smiles sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry, Akashicchi, Momocchi!" He shrieks desperately. "I didn't meant to kill Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, and Kurokocchi!"

"Oh, but you did," Akashi's eyes glint. Kise realizes that he is absolutely doomed with a sinking feeling in his chest.

As a last resort, he sings his heart out, "_When you wish upon a staaaar~ Makes no difference who you aaaare~!"_

Momoi falls to her knees, her eyes wide. "I-I..." she stutters before collapsing, dead.

Kise stops abruptly, screeching in horror, "Momocchi! _'Cause you'll be in my heeaart~ No matter what they saaay~"_

Akashi, too, died, but he was proud to say that he had killed Kise before he passed away.

The police found them a few hours later. They noted blood gushing out from the ears of two victims and a scissor sticking in the neck of the missing Kise Ryouta. They later ruled it out as multiple suicide and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! *waves* It's been two years since I last wrote anything and I'm so sorry! I do hope that you enjoyed this. I also hope that my writing has improved somewhat. *grimaces* This was never betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes. Suggestions and critiques are welcomed.<strong>

**Happy New Year's Eve, guys!**


End file.
